


Choice & Consequence

by crazygirlne



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Choice, Drabble, Episode: s05e08 Birth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:36:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazygirlne/pseuds/crazygirlne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma reflects after choosing to turn Killian into the Dark One.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice & Consequence

_What had she done?_

She’d finally been ready to embrace her future. She didn’t want to call it her happy ending; she might be living in a fairytale, but she wasn’t ready to call it an end when it was only beginning.

A home, with Killian, with Henry.

_What had she done?_

He was gone, but because of her, he was still alive. Because of her choice, she was staring down at an empty field instead of his lifeless body.

Because she’d done what he’d begged her not to.

_What had she done?_

She would make it right.

She had to, because now that she’d accepted her future, she had no intention of letting it go.

What had she done? Something she’d do again in a heartbeat.


End file.
